doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Claudio Valenzuela
) |lugar_nacimiento = |defuncion = |lugar_defuncion = |causa = |familiares = Katterinne Nahuel (Novia) |ocupacion = Actor de Doblaje Locutor Comercial Locutor Radial |nacionalidad = Chileno |primera_aparicion |última_aparicion |ingreso_doblaje = |salida_doblaje = |voz = |medios = |pais = Chile |pais_interprete = |estado = Activo |demo = |twitter = LongcatFanduber |youtube = Longcat Fandubers }} S%26Co_Crass.png|Crass en Sammy y compañía Hombre2Iglesia_UKS.png|Hombre en la iglesia #2 en Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt (epis. 9, temp. 3) Drew_UKS.png|Drew Snyder en Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt ( temp. 2 ) Claudio Valenzuela (n. 1982) es un actor de doblaje y locutor profesional chileno. Estudió técnico en locución, conducción de radio y televisión en el Instituto AIEP, donde tuvo clases con el profesor y actor Ignacio Verdugo en el módulo de doblaje de la carrera. Egresó en 2014 de los talleres de locución y doblajes de Rodrigo Saavedra, donde sus profesores fueron: Consuelo Pizarro, Ariela Yuri, René Pinochet y Sandro Larenas. En la actualidad trabaja para los estudios Doblajes Internacionales DINT y productoras audiovisuales. Además, es una de las voces oficiales del Show web Elsmosh y la serie animada Yukino Memories (exclusivos para YouTube). Tambien maneja un canal de YouTube bajo el seudónimo de Longcat, donde sube su contenido audiovisual. En el campo de la locución radial: *Trabajó como voz en off en dominacion.cl *Ahora trabaja como locutor, voz en off y Social director en HobbyFM Actualmente esta comprometido con Katterinne Nahuel. Filmografia Docu-reality * Hermanos a la Obra: Voces adicionales. * Hermanos a la Obra: Desafío: Voces adicionales. * MasterChef Australia: Thorsten Schmidt, David Wang, voces adicionales. * MasterChef Canadá: Pino. * MTV Made: Voces adicionales. Series de televisión *Animal Cop: Oficial Gordon Bean, voces adicionales. *Chef Roblé & Cia: voces adicionales. *Unusual supects: voces adicionales. *Inside West Coast Customs : Alex Anderson. *Gold Rush: Dan Murray, Brandon, Brennan Rualt, voces adicionales. *Mi vida con 600 libras: voces adicionales. *Chef´s Table: voces adicionales. *Cake Boss: voces adicionales. *Treehouse Masters: Jake, Adam, voces adicionales. *Heartland: voces adicionales. *Historias de ultratumba: voces adicionales. *Sex Sent to me E.R: Jhonatan, actor Mitch, Josh, Bobby, Jack. *Pesca Mortal: voces adicionales. *Nasa Unexpleided: voces adicionales. *Moonshiners: Cecil, Mo, Mike, voces adicionales. *True crime with aphrodite Jones: voces adicionales. *Cabin Fever: Steve. *Fat n` Furious: Rollong Thunder: Peter Favis, Mark. *Classic Car Rescue: voces adicionales. *Nasa´s Unexplained Files: voces adicionales. *Bar builders: Jhonny. *Last chance salon: David Kafri, Ross. *Curva do S: Rafael Deraní, Analino Sirtuli. *Murder at the marathon: voces adicionales. *My big fat american gypsy wedding: Josh Vlado, Tony, Dustin, voces adicionales. *Drí & Alé: Alé. *Amazing wedding cakes: Jonas, Lester. *Gadget Show World Tour: voces adicionales. *Game of Crowns: voces adicionales. *House of Tiny Tearaways: Bullent. *Mafia Amish: voces adicionales. *La médium: Josh, voces adicionales *Murder comes to town: voces adicionales. *Fantomworks: Butch, Will. *Hospital de niños : Dr. Pirooz Eghtesady, Mike Taliaferro, *Aguilas de ciudad: Teniente medico Tobias, voces adicionales. *Family Matters with Jo Frost: Robert. *Vender para comprar: voces adicionales. *Jessica Jones: voces adicionales. *Expedition Impossible: Joe. *Cowspiracy El secreto de la sustentabilidad : Kirk.R Smith, Marcus Benedettti. *Marco Polo: One hundred Eyes: Slavic Boar *Anthony Bourdain: Toshio Maeda, voces adicionales *Shadowhunters: Raphael Santiago (David Castro), voces adicionales. *Orange Is the New Black: Blake, voces adicionales. *Scream (serie de TV): voces adicionales. *MTV Ex on the beach: Kieran. *Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt: ** Drew Snyder (Asa Somers) Temporada 2- ** Hombre en la iglesia #2 (Ivan Moore) Temporada 3 Episodio 9. ** voces adicionales. *Red Bull Globla Rally Cross: Tanner Foust, Anders Khron. *Daredevil (serie de TV): voces adicionales. *Un gran pequeño mundo: voces adicionales. *Dark woods justice: Paul Logan. *Naked and afraid bares all: Julio. *CNN inspiration new frontiers: voces adicionales. *Alaska Proof: Jesse, voces adicionales. *Chozen: voces adicionales. *Luke Cage (serie de TV): voces adicionales. *Sin Miedo (serie de TV): voces adicionales. *Last Chance U: voces adicionales. *I (almost got away with it: voces adicionales. *Kitchen Wars: Tulio. *Cup Cake Wars: voces adicionales. *Iron Fist: voces adicionales Telenovelas *Fatmagul: voces adicionales. *Kara Para Ask: voces Adicionales. *Gumus: voces adicionales. *Kusey Guney: voces Adicionales. *Sila: voces adicionales. *Ezel: voces adicionales. *La Única Mujer: voces adicionales. *Medcezir: voces adicionales. *No te enamores: voces adicionales. *Selim, un amor inolvidable: voces adicionales. *Kösem, la sultana: Beynam Aga, voces adicionales *Intersection (serie): voces adicionales *Cesur ve Güzel: voces adicionales. *Paramparça: voces adicionales. *Una parte de mí: voces adicionales *Mi último deseo: voces adicionales *Zeynep, buscando a su padre: voces adicionales. Series animadas *Sammy y Compañia: Crass, voces adicionales. *Calimero: Sr Stubbs, voces adicionales. *Julius Jr: voces adicionales. *El mundo de Luna: voces adicionales *Super Why!: voces adicionales *Tree fu tom: voces adicionales *Sunny Day: Johnny-Ray *Becca y sus amigos: Steven de Gannet Series infantiles *Odd Squad: Tony, El Gran Grinaldi, Señor Fonts, voces adicionales. *Make It Pop: voces adicionales. Películas *Smosh The Movie: Alex Winter (creditos), voces adicionales. *El héroe de los colores: Frijon, Abejorro. *Sicario: voces adicionales. *Pee-wee´s Big Holiday: Marvin, voces adicionales. *Estación Zombie: Tren a Busan: Young Gook (Choi Woo Shik) *Suspiria (2018) - Voces adicionales (2018) Anime *Detective Conan: Mamoru Matsudaira, Detective Yokoyama,Teruya Kano, secuestrador de bus, administrador Arimori, voces adicionales. *Little Witch Academia The Enchanted Parade: Gemelo B, Hombre 3, voces adicionales *Little Witch Academia: Chumlee - voces adicionales Series Web *Elsmosh : Noah Grossman, voces Adicionales. *Yukino Memories : Longcat. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Chile Categoría:Locutores chilenos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Chile Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Presentadores de TV Categoría:Actores de TV